Ship Sheet Guide
Writing a ship sheet can be a daunting prospect for those planning to join the Galactic Conquest RP. This guide is intended to help explain the current system. Basic Ships Most of the first sheets a GC member makes will be for the Basic type. This is the simplest type of ship, which uses no Templates. This guide will explain Standard Ships, which should make understanding Templated Ships easier. Templated Ships Templates are important for specialising units, or making use of technologies that must have a downside for balance purposes. These are explained here: https://galacticconquestroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/DP_Ship_Templates Getting started The first thing you will need to do is choose a ship sheet. Several types have been created, but this guide will be for explaining the sheet found here (under "Sheet-"): http://galacticconquest.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=4 Class and Appearance are notes that you may want to remember about the vessel. Only Class Name and Hull Class are required. Class Name would be the ship's model designation, such as "Avalanche class" or "Supernova class". Hull Class determines how long your vessel will take to build and in a general sense how powerful it will be. A larger Hull Class will take longer to build, but can mount more systems. Construction This is the first section where all parts must have answers. As noted above, Build Posts depends on your Hull Class (Corvette to Dreadnought.) The types of Hull Classes can be found under "Hull Types" here: https://galacticconquestroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/DP_System#Hull_Types Expand the spoilers and look for "Max (number) post build time, min (number)". You can choose any number of build posts within the ranges set out for each class. Build Posts As an example: A vessel with the Hull Class of Battlecruiser can have 38 to 44 Build Posts. No fewer and no more. This means that you will have to make between 38 and 44 posts in the GC roleplay to build a Battlecruiser. Build Posts can be affected by Technologies such as Shipyard Overhauls and Shipyards Mk II, which can increase the allowed range by one post each. The total amount of Build Posts can be reduced with the use of Accelerated Production at Shipyards. DP Count DP stands for "Design Points". These can be allocated to different systems to allow you to build a ship with the systems you want. To figure out your DP count, you take your Build Posts and multiply that by 10. The example Battlecruiser may have between 380 and 440 Design Points, or 360 and 460 with Shipyard Technologies. This is also where Hull Generations Technologies come into play. Hull Generations increase the BP to DP conversion. For a Generation II hull, multiple by 11. For Generation III, multiply by 12. For Generation IV, multiply by 13. For Generation V, multiply by 14. For Generation VI, multiply by 15. Corvettes are automatically Generation VI. When using Accelerated Production, use the original number of Build Points to work out DP, not the number after acceleration. The total amount of Design Points can also be increased with the use of Advanced Fabrication at Shipyards. Design Template As noted above, Templates are for specialisation. This is where you would note which Template you were using. Atmospheric Capability This allows a vessel to enter atmospheres and perform flight. Other vessels' ability to enter atmospheres and land is highly restrictive, but an Atmospheric Capable vessel may fly like an aircraft. Only Corvettes, Frigates and Destroyers may possess this trait. Corvettes automatically gain this trait. Frigate atmo capability costs 10DP Destroyer atmo capability costs 40DP Sub Total Sub-totals allow easier adding up of sections, and can be especially useful if a vessel does not meet its DP budget and you need to figure out what systems you can take points away from. Armament TO BE CONTINUED....